poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas
is another Weekenders crossover Christmas special made by Frogadier55, Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It appeared on Google Drive on December 3rd, 2018. Plot The feuding Miser Brothers attend their family reunion with Mother Nature and their fellow siblings North Wind, Earthquake, Thunder and Lightning, and the Tides. North Wind passively asks Mother Nature what might happen if Santa would be unable to complete his duties on Christmas. She responds that North Wind would take control instead. Self-absorbed and vain, North Wind becomes fixated with the idea of replacing Santa Claus as a way to achieve personal glory. Despite his dashing appearance and veneer of flattery and devotion toward Mother Nature, North Wind is far more malevolent than either of his brothers. Beginning his machinations, North Wind sends two of his minions to crash Santa's Super-Sleigh, causing Santa to injure his back after falling in the middle of a fight between the brothers as he unintentionally crosses into their domain. Despite what she told North Wind before and having been informed by Mrs. Claus about what happened to Santa, Mother Nature assigns the Miser Brothers the responsibility of running the toy factory. Their fighting continues as they move through several workshop stations. North Wind hatches a new plan to keep them fighting so it would appear as if they ruined Christmas themselves, but Mrs. Claus convinces the Miser Brothers to put aside their differences and cooperate by showing them the Naughty/Nice list station. The brothers' is revealed showing they've been on Santa's naughty list for mutual bickering. Upon learning the error of their ways, they begin working together and successfully get work back up to speed. However, North Wind hatches a plan to destroy their truce and get them fighting again, leaving Santa to deliver the toys and giving North Wind the chance to finish him off. On Christmas Eve, North Wind's minions surreptitiously attach heating and cooling units to the sleigh, apparently capable of heating or cooling entire regions of the planet. The discovery causes the Miser Brothers to blame each other. With them fighting again, Santa has no choice but to drive the sleigh as North Wind planned. After Santa leaves, Tinsel discovers the super-sleigh has been sabotaged, which stops the Misers' fight as they realize that neither of them was responsible for injuring Santa. Upon finding one of North Wind's Christmas cards with him dressed as Santa, the Misers realize the truth about their brother and comprehend his plan. Meanwhile, North Wind attacks Santa's sleigh in flight, whipping up a vortex to consume Santa but the Miser Brothers, with the aid of Tinsel and a team of young reindeer, save Santa in the nick of time. North Wind's cover is blown and Mother Nature sentences him to household chores for the next several thousand years as punishment for trying to finish off Santa and making his brothers fight. With North Wind thwarted, the brothers learn they've finally made the nice list and deliver the gifts to each other in the process, making peace between them and ending their feud. Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Serena and the Sailor scouts will guest stars in this short film. Transcript Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas/Transcript Links *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1whLdIMwGGqa1fLh-9n5xPETVX7ruJLZG/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1g_u3yNlVCZeEpMsRz2ZAE_t2e4hs_FOD/view *Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JezfdkJ_8escgzZ2Ppyyshlkt3ZcTWoE/view *Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jto47PtNrNFLL27h3J2_0MK9jLc7rKyO/view *Ending Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MqDt5le0wMBHpolNVLHLrc4tPyCPPP-c/view Category:Frogadier55 Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Christmas Films Category:Short Films Category:Musical Films Category:Holiday film